Happy Birthday Grandpa
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: The Waltons get together, to prepare their grandfather, a surprise party.


**My first 'Waltons Story, i decided to write something simple, to avoid change the plot, so i plan this story as taking place around first season and the whole Waltons join to prepare a party, as the tittle and sumary said.**

**Hope you liked**

* * *

DSCWin, thanks for the help

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDPA**

Grandpa Zeb Walton was turning seventy years old today, but for once in his life, the old man was feeling lonely. For some reason, it seemed that everyone in the house was ignoring him. Little did he knows that since the previous week, Mary Ellen had planned with her siblings, parents and grandmother, a surprise party for him.

Sure, as John had said, Grandpa was getting more perceptive with age, so it would be difficult fool him. Still, the Waltons tried.

_/_

Everything started in the morning, and, luckily for his family, Grandpa Zeb woke up a bit later, just to find Grandma Esther already out of bed. As always, he got up, changed, did his morning routine, and went to the kitchen for breakfast, finding the kitchen completely empty except for Grandma Esther, who was putting some cans and pots in a basket.

"Good morning, old woman, what're you doing?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too, old man, your breakfast is ready. I'm sorry you won't have any company, but I'm in a hurry. Where is Erin? Erin, sweetheart, we're getting late!" Grandma called upstairs.

"Late?" Grandpa said, his his eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression. "Where you two going?"

"Old man, I told you yesterday, Livie went to Mr. Holly's to help him at the house because Mrs. Holly is sick and he needs help with the children; I'm going there with Erin to help a bit too and then we're going to the Baldwin sisters for lunch."

"The Baldwin sisters? I thought you didn't like them," Grandpa said confused.

"We are old Zeb." His wife frowned. "We need to learn to change our decisions sometimes."

"Good morning, Grandma, good morning, Grandpa," Erin said, approaching with a smile.

"Good morning, sweetie," they both greeted.

"Now, we better hurry," Grandma said. "The rest of the children are still in bed. We have to go now. Happy birthday, Zeb, enjoy your day." Grandma kissed him and taking Erin's hand, both grandmother and granddaughter left the house.

"Yeah… happy birthday…'' the old man grumbled. ''It would be happy if you were here to prepare my breakfast,'' he mumbled, starting to get things ready for breakfast.

As Grandpa set down finally, with a cup of coffe in front of him, ready to have breakfest, John came down, followed by Jim-Bob, both of them were dressed like them were going to work, which confused the old man.

''morning, Pa, did you sleep well?'' John asked with a smile

''good morning, son, yes I did'' the father reply. ''I was thinking, why not the two of us spend the day by ourselves, apparently, your mother have more important things to do, so, I was thinking…why don´t we take the kids to fishing?'' Grandpa Zeb suggested and for an instant, John felt guilty for have to lie to his father.

''Can I go, Daddy? Can I go fishing? Just Grandpa and me?'' Jim-Bob exclaimed, but in response, John give him a hard look.

''Jim-Bob, you promised Billy that you would teach how to fly a kite and it's a bad thing break a promise.'' John raised his eyebrows as if expecting an argument but all he got was a solemn nod, for Jim-Bob seemed to understand the situation.

''Why can't go with me?'' Grandpa asked, annoyed.

''I'm sorry, Pa. I know its your birthday, but I promised Mr. Holly that I would help him fix that fence. And I'm taking Jim-Bob with me, so he can teach the Holly kids how to fly a kite,'' John said. ''Have a good day, Pa. We'll celebrate tomorrow, I promise,'' he added before standing and walking away with Jim-Bob.

_/_

Without his wife and son to celebrate the day with him, Grandpa Zeb started to feel very lonely. Sure, he still had his grandchildren at home, but none of them seemed to want to spend the day with him on his seventieth birthday. John-Boy was locked up in his room, most likely writing; Ben and Jason were nowhere to be seen, and Mary Ellen and Elizabeth had left just before lunch in their best clothes, saying they had been invited to a friend's house for lunch.

Again, Grandpa ate his meal without company in silence. Sadder than before, still, something was worrying him. John-Boy had been locked in his room ever since the morning and hadn't even come downstairs to congratulate his grandfather or to say he was going to help some farmer with the house. Feeling a bit uneasy, the old man walked upstairs and knocked on the boy's door. He heard him quickly running around the room before opening the door to his grandfather.

''Hey, Grandpa,'' John-Boy said, smiling at the old man.

''Do you think you'll ever leave this room today?'' Grandpa Zeb asked and John-Boy blushed.

''I - I'm sorry Grandpa. I was trying to find inspiration to write a - er poem... for a girl I met last week,'' he lied.

''I see…'' The old man looked suspicious. ''Aren't you supposed to be helping the Holly's as well?''

''Huh? Oh, no, Grandpa, I told Mama and Daddy that I was busy with schoolwork… but I finished already…'' John-Boy assured him. ''Do you need help with something?''

'' if you're willing to help me cut down more firewood, I'd be grateful'' Grandpa said, looking around for something suspicious.

''Sure Grandpa'' John-Boy smiled shyly ''but we need to hurry, I need to get ready for a date later'' he said and placed a hand on his grandfather shoulder, leading him to the stairs ''and by the way, Grandpa, happy birthday.

_/_

Meanwhile at Ike's, Grandma Esther was baking a cake with Erin's help when Olivia, who had actually been at the Holly ranch, came running in hurriedly to start helping as well.

''Livie, I was starting to get worried; I thought I might be doing all the dishes by myself,'' Grandma scolded, though a soft smile poked through. On the other side of the room, Mary Ellen and Elizabeth were taking care of the decorations with Jim-Bob's help.

''I'm sorry I was late, but Jean wanted to talk to me and I couldn't say no," Olivia said, taking off her sweater and shrugging off her purse. "Poor thing, after all they've been through. She said that the doctors suspect it could be polio,'' Olivia explained.

''Dear, that poor woman, after everything…'' Grandma shook her head sadly. ''Well, let's focus on this surprise party instead and pray to the Lord that the family will have a miracle. Erin, please pass the chocolate,'' Grandma asked.

''I feel bad for Grandpa. He seemed so sad,'' Elizabeth said loudly, so that her mother could hear her from across the room.

''It's for the best, sweetie.'' Olivia said, smiling as she started work on one of Grandpa's favorite dishes.

''So, what's the plan again, Mama?'' Mary Ellen asked.

''Well, your father will pick him up after he leaves the Hollys and then they'll come here,'' Olivia replied.

''Oh, I can't wait to see that old man's face when he sees what we have planned,'' Grandma Esther said. Everyone laughed.

_/_

Two hours later back at the Walton's residence, John-Boy had managed to distract his grandfather as best he could at the house and then rushed to get ready for his supposed date. Once he'd finished, his hair combed and his shirt changed, he went back to the living room where his grandfather was listening to the radio.

''How do I look, Grandpa?'' John-Boy asked. The old man looked at him and nodded.

''You look splendid,'' he said as Ben and Jason came up behind their brother, both of them also dressed in their best shirts. ''Where have you two been all day? Where are you going?'' Grandpa asked curiously.

''Hey, Grandpa,'' the boys greeted.

''We were studying,'' Ben explained.

''Yeah, but now, we're going to follow John-Boy so that when the poor girl runs off after hearing that horrible poem, she runs straight to us,'' Jason said.

John-Boy twitched his nose, obviously not amused. ''Ha! Ha! Very funny,'' he mocked. ''See you later, Grandpa.''

''Good luck, boys. Have fun,'' the old man said, not even bothering to ask them to stay.

Once the boys left, Grandpa Zeb realized that, for the first time in his life, none of his family had bothered to spend time with him. It was his birthday. It could be his last birthday, for all they knew, and no one even cared about him enought to spend a few hours with him. Such attitude made him feel extremely angry and annoyed.

''I suppose that it's just you and me to celebrate today, Reckless,'' Grandpa patted the dog's head. ''Thank you for staying with me on my birthday,'' he said and, not wanting to listen to the radio anymore, the old man made his way to the porch and sat there to contemplate the appearing stars when he saw someone approaching. It was John, who was apparently on his way back from the Hollys, a tired expression on his face.

''Evening, Pa. How was your day?'' he asked, sitting down next to his father.

''It was relaxed. Without anyone around, I spent the day relaxing,'' he said, not wanting to admit his sadness. ''And yours, son?''

''Productive, but Mr. Holly barely needed my help. I just stayed there most of the time watching him work. The poor man is working his despair away,'' John said.

''It's hard to believe how those poor devils managed to run a ranch and raise four children all by themselves,'' Grandpa Zeb pointed out.

''I don't know, Pa. Perhaps, when the eyes can't see, the heart still feels,'' John said matter-of-factly. ''But…let's forget about this, today is your birthday. I suppose we need a celebration, why don't you and I go to the Dew Drop and have a beer?''

''A beer? What is this, John? Your mother will yell at us if she knows we had alcohol.''

''Come on, Pa. It's an especial occasion,'' John insisted. ''Let's dress our best and go, just you and me, and get the best beer they have.'' John smiled and his father finally agreed.

''Alright then, but let's have a shower first,'' the old man said as they stepped inside the house

_/_

Half an hour later, father and son were in their truck, driving west towards the inn, when instead, John turned east and made his way to Ike's store.

''Where we going, John? I thought we were going to get a beer?'' Grandpa Zeb asked confusedly.

''We are, Pa. I just need to get some coffee from Ike. Join me?''

''No, I think I'll just wait in the truck,'' Grandpa replied.

''Oh, come on, Pa. Let's go,'' John insisted, talking a bit louder. ''Maybe Ike can join us,'' he suggested.

''Alright, alright.'' Grandpa seemed annoyed. ''You leave me alone all day and then come asking me to do a lot of things… You do know that Mary Ellen and Elizabeth went to a friend's house before lunch and never came back?''

''Ah well… let's just let Olivia deal with them then.'' John shrugged. ''Now let's go, Pa. We'll need to come back before Mom and Livie get back home,'' he said, leading the old man toward the store's front door.

As they approached it, John knocked on it three times and, a second later, the door opened, revealing that it was darkly lit, as opposed to its normal bright and warm self.

''Hello?'' John called and, all of a sudden, the lights were flipped on and, all the Walton shouted a loud, ''SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDPA!''

''What is the meaning of this?'' Grandpa Zeb asked shaken but slightly pleased. Now that he could see, he realized that not only were his family there, but the Baldwin Sisters, Sheriff Ep, Ike, and even two of the Holly children were there to congratulate him.

''We planned a surprise party for you, Grandpa,'' Mary Ellen said. ''We've been planning this the whole week.''

''Sorry we had abandom you today, Pa, but it was part of the plan." John hugged his father as Grandma Esther approached and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, old man," she said.

"Old woman, you really surprised me," Grandpa said with a smile.

"Well, you think that just because I'm old I can't surprise you?" she laughed and in response, he kissed her again.

One by one, people came and congratulated Grandpa on his birthday and his grandchildren hugged him. What with all of the food and drinks, music, dancing, and laughter, Grandpa had completely forgotten his annoyance.

After the cake had been sliced, John-Boy left the party for a bit to drive the Holly kids back to their home, but when he returned, he rushed to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone!" he called over the crowd. "I know the party is great, but I would like everyone's attention for a moment, so I can recite to everyone the gift we have for our grandfather... and we hope he likes it..." John-boy smiled before unfolding his glasses and beginning to read.

"_The reason that our grandpa is the best of them all, is because he is the one who has taught us to stand tall. _

_The reason that he is the one we give respect is because he has taught us to always be perfect. _

_But the topmost reason that we love him so is because he has been there and seen all of us grow. _

_Happy birthday Grandpa, we love you." _

Once John-Boy had finished, everyone cheered and Grandpa Zeb had tears in his eyes. It was the best party he had his entire life.

**END**

* * *

N**ote: T**_his Mr. Holly, i mentioned a few times in this story, is another character played by Richard Thomas (John-Boy) in a moviee named 'What Love Sees.' i hope you don´t mind i write him as a character from this story, but i needed the excuse._


End file.
